The Duel of Two Evils
The Duel of Two Evils is the twelfth episode from the third season of The Pussycats. Summary American leftists call Moscow for help in hurling the revolution against the legitimate authorities. They receive support, which turns against them. Plot Having lost another attempt in "establishing the socialist paradise" in their homeland, the American left asks Moscow for assistance. Their representative, named Creampest, is sent to Moscow with the request for help, signed by the local traitors. Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha promises to help them in the name of the Russian Communist Party, giving Creampest a small red box with communist emblems engraved on the surface. According to the donor, the box is supposed to contain "the essence of communism", which has to allow the disciples of Marx abolishing capitalism. Creampest comes back to his homeland in Oakland, believing that he will be the chosen of Karl Marx. The older Behemoth's daughter secretly sends Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale after him while Sindri Bisitsokoshkha is ordered to train Dolt-on-Istov, Paskudnikov, Igor Tolstyi, and Olga Salotchkinaya in combat against Americans. Back in Oakland, Creampest hears taunts from the box he brought with himself, urging him to rise against the neighborhood he lives in. The voice in his head instructs him to climb the city hall in Oakland and chant words in a language he cannot understand. Despite being allowed to enter the building, he has trouble reaching the city hall's roof. Boris and Natasha are observing Creampest while remaining in disguise, wondering why has Vlondril elected such a dimwit to carry out the task. While the Comintern is struggling with the way to the City Hall's roof in Oakland, Team Pussycat members are resting in Pacific City. The holidays go smoothly for an area filled with people from the groups hostile towards one another, with doubtfully reasonable people occupying all the entertainment facilities. Penelope wants to see a movie in a movie theater, it turns out they play "The Kung Fu Creatures" series in all the movie theaters in the city. Mona suggests watching a rodeo - it turns out that the cowboys taking part in the cannot even hurl lassos properly. Stan is upset that he cannot find appropriate entertainment for his females, due to the environment's fault. It is late evening when Creampest finally manages to reach the roof of the city hall in Oakland. The voice in his head tells him to chant the Internationale in his mother tongue. The wannabe "Chosen of Marx" does so and he performs quite poorly as a singer, that Boris and Natasha have to cover their ears. However, the chant causes the small red box to glow with red light and its lid opens violently. A huge cat-eye-shaped portal materializes and Sindri crosses it, followed by Doltie, Vova, Igor, and Olga. Creampest believes himself to be the chosen of Karl Marx and asks Sindri for his reward in bringing communism to the world. Sindri grins nastily at him and slaps Creampest with her hand while calling him rude terms for Americans in Russian. Doltie and Vova seize Creampest on Sindri's command. The wannabe Chosen of Marx from Oakland complains about the betrayal, as a response Sindri admits that he shall be used as a bloody sacrifice to bring one of her sisters to the mortal realm. The Moscovians laugh. Stan and his Pussycats could not find satisfying entertainment in Pacific City, so they are spending the evening at the hotel room watching the news on TV. The journalist interviews the local leftist environment's leader, who admits that one of their members has been missing after he came back from his trip to Moscow. Penelope states, that one fan of Marx missing will not make a difference since the fools easily replenish losses. Mona and Stan agree with her. The Moscovians bring Creampest to the Russian consulate in Oakland, where he is cuffed to a block of stone adorned with communist emblems. Sindri stands behind the altar, holding a ruby in her left hand and the box Creampest was given at the beginning of the episode in her right hand, chanting words in an unknown language. Her knaves are also mumbling the chant. Sindri raises the items she is holding and calls in Russian her sister Cabrath. On the opposite side of the altar, there is a mirror attached to the wall, it begins to cover with smoke and a pair of glowing red eyes appear inside the smoke cloud. Sindri stares at the clouded mirror and addresses her younger sister, offering her Creampest as a bloody sacrifice to make Cabrath enter the mortal world. Cabrath replies, that she despises Trotskyists, but she will gladly spend one night with Igor. Olga is trying to protest, but she is silenced by the older Bisitsokoshkha with an AK-47 pointing at her. At Sindri's command, Doltie approaches chained Creampest and makes him have his finger cut on Sindri's ruby. The offering causes the mirror to open the portal and Cabrath passes through it. Sindri's younger sister rejects Paskudnikov's attempt to date her, but she is fond of Igor's presence. Creampest keeps complaining about being cheated by the Comintern until he gets silenced by deranged Vova. The night falls upon the Californian Bay. Stan and the Pussycats are sleeping in the hotel room they hired when AK-47 shots are heard on the opposite side of the street. Mona believes it is one of the battles between enemy gangs, commonly happening in the Californian Bay area, so Team Pussycat prepares their M-16 rifles. It turns out that the local leftist society decided to rally against the Russian embassy since their member Creampest has been missing after his trip to Moscow and his comrades suspect Russians being responsible for his abduction. As a result, there is a gunfight going on. Before Team Pussycat manages to dress and reach the area, the gunfight is over and the local Police have secured the area. Amongst the evidence found there, Stan recognizes Russian 7,62mmx39 rounds and empty Rasputin Vodka bottles testifying Moscovian presence. The Bisitsokoshkha sisters indeed started clashes with the Californian leftists, partially due to Stalinist-Trotskyist tensions, partially to establish a beachhead for Moscovian invasion. A number of younger leftists from the area rose against their more liberal colleagues and joined the Moscovians against "the traitors of the socialism". Sindri and Cabrath are having trouble in training their newly-acquired cannon fodder in using Russian firearms, as the local recruits have more will to abolish the legal authorities than skills. One of them, called "Red Pancake" from San Diego, keeps harming himself while trying to fire AK-47 with an aimed shot. Sindri arms him with a plunger and orders him to guard their hideout, not expecting strangers to interfere with their plans. Red Pancake is bored at his guard post. A mysterious stranger dressed in a trenchcoat offers him a bottle of wine from Napa Valley without payment - the "vanguard of the revolution" takes it without question and empties it in three gulps, then he falls asleep. Stan reveals himself under his coat disguise and shows the Pussycat Twins, that the guard was neutralized. The next obstacles inside the hideout are Igor and Olga arguing in one room. Penelope decides to leave them, as they are not likely to disturb the infiltration. Team Pussycat also finds Doltie busy tasting the wine from the Napa Valley and Paskudnikov sleeping, but they do not find the rest of the Moscovians. Another Californian "Vanguard of the communist revolution", who calls himself "Wesley", has decided to challenge the Stalinists from Moscow. He grabs Jack Daniels bottle, a plunger, and heads to fight the invaders in the middle of the night. Wesley climbs on a roof of an abandoned building and calls "a demon Russian cat" to appear and challenge him. His calls remain answered - Sindri charges at him from the sky, wielding an AK-47. Drunk Wesley is trying to hit Sindri with his weapons, but she moves too fast for him. Not willing to waste ammunition on the troublemaker, Sindri simply pushes Wesley from the chimney, who falls into an opened garbage container. With his ego harmed, Wesley keeps calling Sindri out to fight with him. Bisitsokoshkha spits from the air at his face, blinding him, but this only makes him more annoyed. Bored with his nonsense, Sindri hits Wesley with her AK-47's stock at his forehead, silencing him for sure. Suddenly, Sindri gets shot in her back from above - it turns out that Team Pussycat used the deranged leftist to distract Bisitsokoshkha's attention. Blessed .223 rounds do the trick and Sindri is banished back to the Frozen Hell. Cabrath and Vlondril sense that Sindri has been banished, thus the older Behemoth's daughter announces retreat. Cabrath fails to open a portal, so she takes the Moscovians and they hijack a Canadian plane, heading already to Vladivostok. At the end of the episode, Creampest and Red Pancake, both locked in bedlam, are arguing, which one of them is the chosen of Karl Marx. Cabrath and Vlondril in Moscow manage to teleport Sindri back to the mortal world, though she cannot fly due to her wing muscles being shot by Penelope and Mona. Doltie attempts to distill the wine stolen from the Napa Valley into stronger alcohol, without success. Sindri tastes the distilled potion and she miraculously regains the ability to fly. Meanwhile, Team Pussycat members receive a financial reward from the Californian government for repelling the Moscovian invasion. Apart from having their vacation costs returned, they get funds for house redecoration. Characters The Comintern * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha * Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha (minor) * Cabrath Bisitsokoshkha (Secondary) * Dolt-on-Istov * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Paskudnikov (minor) * Igor Tolstyi (minor) * Olga Salotchkinaya (minor) * Creampest (betrayed) * Red Pancake Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction